


The Maria Hill Incident

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Mother May I Verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets injured on a mission and ends up spending some quality time with her mama, Natasha. <br/>Natasha never claimed to be a traditional mother figure, so when Skye admits to having a crush, Natasha puts some things in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maria Hill Incident

Skye got injured four months after Natasha and Melinda got married. It wasn’t anything life threatening, but it was enough to get her benched for a few months. Because Skye was no Clint, and a broken limb would actually slow her down.

So, she was stuck in Avengers Tower with a bright purple cast on her left arm, while Tony ran the computer stuff for the team, which really meant JARVIS was doing it, but he was living on the BUS until Skye was cleared again.

“You remember going to Cedar Point?” Natasha asked, flopping down onto the couch beside Skye. It was the first time they had gotten to spend much time together without Melinda, and they were learning all kinds of new things about each other.

“Oh yea, and mom vomiting like it was her job after we got off that last roller coaster. Who would have thought that the woman who flies a massive plane all day, doing impossible maneuvers, would get sick from roller coasters?”

“Right? My big, bad super spy. Man she put on a brave face when we were on it though.” Natasha said, laughing.

“You know, I think that was night I knew, you and Mel, you were it. You were my family.” Skye said, leaning against Natasha’s side.

“Yea?”

“Yea.” Skye reaffirmed, snuggling up to Natasha. “Think Tony has some chick flicks for us to watch while I am all banged up and no crisis is calling you away?”

Natasha made a face. “Chick flicks, really? Why don’t you just stab me, it will be less painful.”

“JARVIS, do you have _I Can’t Think Straight_?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Queue it up, buddy.”

“God, you have been spending way too much time around Stark.” Natasha muttered, putting her feet up on the coffee table. “If this sucks after you’re all healed up I am going to own your ass in the ring. Over and over, and over.”

“Mom wouldn’t let you…” But Skye didn’t sound completely convinced.

“I bet she would put money on it.” Natasha snarked, before getting comfortable to watch the movie.

Much to Natasha’s delight the movie wasn’t awful. It was even pretty amusing, although all she did was crack a smirk, but really on Natasha that was like a full blown belly laugh.

“So, are you telling me something?” Natasha asked while she scanned through the list of take-out options. Melinda was, and would always be the cook of the family, and while Skye could do some cooking, she couldn’t do much with a broken wrist and arm.

“Hm?” Skye asked from the couch, picking at the blanket she had pulled off the back and across her legs halfway through the movie.

“Nope. You have two super spies for parents, you don’t get to pretend that you suddenly taking an interest in lesbian romcoms is nothing.” Natasha said, making her selections on the take-out for JARVIS to order.

“I just figured you would be more into it if wasn’t the normal romcom variety.” Skye tried, only to have Natasha reclaim her seat next to her, shaking her head.

“Try again, Принцесса.” Natasha said, putting her arm around Skye.

Skye sighed. “I don’t know why this is bothering me so much. I mean, I have two mothers, and here I am trying to dodge around the conversation about me… being bisexual.”

“See, that wasn’t that hard.” Natasha said, pressing a kiss to Skye’s forehead. “And it’s always going to be scary to talk about yourself, no matter who your family is.”

Skye nodded, pressing closer to Natasha. “I haven’t told mom. I didn’t know how to.”

“I highly suggest sitting down in the cockpit with her, and just dropping it like a bomb. You know if you build mom up, well that will make it much worse.”

“I didn’t really pay it much attention, until I met Maria.” Skye admitted.

“Wait… Maria, as in Maria Hill?”

Skye nodded, trying to hide her face.

“My daughter has a crush on Maria Hill.” Natasha said, a little bit of shell shock evident in her voice.

“She’s taken, isn’t she? God, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Skye muttered.

“She’s not, but have you ever like, had a conversation with Maria? I mean she’s pretty and all, I just, I thought Jemma was more your speed.”

Skye’s nose wrinkled. “That would be so weird, maybe before I was de-aged, but she took care of me for a while, as a kid. That would be like me having a crush on mom!”

Natasha wrinkled her nose at that too. “Hey, no trying to step into my territory!”

“Gross!” Skye whined. “But, me and Maria talked a little at the wedding. She had some great stories about you and mom.”

“Maria and I.” Natasha corrected.

Skye just blinked at her.

“What? No child of mine is going to use improper English.” Natasha chastised.

Skye rolled her eyes. “I like her. She doesn’t take any crap, and she is so in control all the time. It’s really hot.”

“Alright, alright.” Natasha said, holding her hands up. “Maybe I will casually suggest that she drop by and hang out with you while you’re benched when I have to go into HQ.”

“Yea?”

“Yea. Least I can do, right? Like this is literally the least I can do, right?” Natasha said with a grin, before the settled down to watch another movie.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Natasha had to go in to sign paper work for Melinda’s hazard pay for a mission. She was almost back to the motorcycle Tony had bought for her as a wedding present, when she remembered her promise to Skye. With a huff she turned around and went back into HQ, in search of one Maria Hill.

She eventually found Maria in the cafeteria, poking at her mac and cheese with a fork, but not actually eating.

“What’s eating you?” Natasha asked, dropping into the seat across from Maria.

“Nothing. The mac and cheese has just gotten, well, even less appetizing since the last time _you_ had to eat lunch here. If that was possible.” Maria said, putting the fork down. “What can I do for you?”

“You remember Skye?” At Maria’s nod, Natasha continued. “Well, she is benched with a broken arm and wrist for a while, and she is starting to go stir crazy, and she mentioned liking your company. You want to come over for dinner and a movie?”

Maria shrugged, before looking at Natasha a little harshly. “You aren’t cooking are you?”

“God no. I don’t want to kill us.” Natasha joked before standing back up. “Awesome, let me know when you want to come.”

“How about tonight?” Maria offered.

“Sounds good.” Natasha agreed.

Three hours later, Natasha stood in Skye’s bedroom doorway, amusement clear on her face. “Honey, she is coming over for dinner. You don’t need to spaz out.”

Skye sighed and sat down on the bed. “I am spazzing, aren’t I?”

Natasha nodded, her lips quirked to the side. “Be you, if she likes you, she likes you. If not, well, screw Maria, we’ll go find you someone else.”

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t normal mother-daughter relationship activities.” Skye said with a grin.

“Yea, well, I am pretty sure this isn’t a normal mother-daughter relationship, so…” Natasha said with a shrug.

“Agent Hill is on her way up, Agent Romanov.” JARVIS interrupted them.

“I look okay?” Skye asked, tugging at her t-shirt, a black v-neck that had white lettering on it that said ‘And then Buffy staked Edward. The End.’ on it.

Natasha threw a thumbs up in her direction before going to collect Maria from the elevator.

Dinner and movie translated to Chinese take-out and the three of them on the couch, Skye in the middle, watching _Now You See Me_. Which was decidedly less fun with three women who made a living noticing the small details and stopping super villains from pulling off heists.

At the end, Natasha got up, claiming she was going to bed, with a small wink at Skye. In actuality she was going to go Skype with Melinda, hopefully, and wait for things to play out with Skye and Maria.

“I should go.” Maria said, watching Natasha go to her bedroom.

“You don’t have to. I will be up for a bit, we could watch another movie or something.” Skye offered.

Maria pulled her lower lip between her teeth, before settling back down on the couch. “Alright, let’s watch something else.”

“JARVIS, surprise us?” Skye asked.

“Of course, ma’am.” He responded, before the opening sequence clicked on for _Loving Annabelle._ Skye made a mental note to talk to Tony about JARVIS and his uncanny ability to be a pushy, smart ass.

“God, I haven’t watched this in a while.” Maria said, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, wedging it between herself and Skye.

“I think I watched it once when I was living in the van.” Skye said, which was true, she did watch it when she was living in the van and her only legal source of entertainment was Hulu. Not that she stopped at legal, but she did exhaust everything legal first.

“I hope this is the extended cut, the second ending makes it so much better.”

“Extended cut?”

“Yea, I have it on DVD.”

Skye smiled, she didn’t know there was an extended cut, but suddenly she was really interested in what the alternate ending was, she remembered balling at the original ending.

By the ending, she was leaning up against Maria, very happy to see the extended ending that without a doubt was way better than the ending with Simone in the cop car.

“You still up?” Maria whispered, rubbing a hand on Skye’s bicep.

“Yea. Extended cut is way better.” Skye whispered, snuggling closer to Maria.

“I should go.” Maria whispered. “Let you get to bed.” But Maria wasn’t moving.

“Or, you could come to bed with me.” Skye whispered, more forward than she would have ever dreamed of being.

“Skye…” Maria trailed off.

“Just snuggles, I promise.” Skye said, slowly pulling away from Maria, gently pulling her up as well.

“It is late. It would be safer for me to stay right?”

Skye screwed her face up to look as serious as she could at almost eleven at night, nodding. “Absolutely.”

The following morning, Maria extracted herself from a very clingy Skye, walking out to the kitchen in search of the coffee that had woken her up. In hind sight, walking out of Skye’s room in just the button up shirt she had been wearing the night before and underwear, was not her best decision.

Natasha arched an eyebrow at her, before handing her a cup of coffee. “You hurt her, they will never find your body. You understand?”

“I am getting shovel talked right now?” Maria asked, still a bit fuzzy without her coffee.

“Absolutely. Melinda sends the same sentiment. She is our little girl.” Natasha said, before sitting at the breakfast bar. “And for god sakes, put some pants on before you come out for coffee. I don’t need to know in explicit detail that she got lucky.”

“We just cuddled!” Maria argued.

“Right…” Natasha said with an eye roll. “If you take her a cup of coffee, she might love you for the rest of your lives.”


End file.
